Your Mother Should Know
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: Inu-Hana X-over KagomeNanba A dance or two and a run in with her mother... it was, to simply put it, love at first sight.


MasterBakatare/GeeksRULE

April 2008-July 2008

Sometime

MB: I love this song so much…

DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters from either Inuyasha or Hana-Kimi, nor do I own the song 'your mother should know' accredited to Lennon/McCartney.

_Thoughts/Song_

Your Mother Should Know

_Let's all get up and dance to a song_

_That was a hit before your mother was born_

Nanba, Minami was sitting at the bar of a club. Sighing, club soda in hand, he focused on the music. Tonight, the club he had chosen to go to was busy, but he didn't care. He had been overworked at his new job, and he hadn't even been graduated for a year yet.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, he saw a petite woman dressed in ruby making her way toward him.

Tugging at his sleeve, she said three words:

"Dance with me."

_Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know _

'_What the hell… Why not…_' He thought. Downing the rest of his fizzy drink, he placed a few dollars under the empty glass as a tip before trailing after the crimson tail of her dress.

_Your mother should know  
_

Reaching the middle of the dance floor with her, he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to him. Hearing her giggle, he smiled.

"I believe," he heard her melodic voice chime, "that _that_ could be considered sexual harassment."

Looking down at her, he saw the woman's mouth curve into a mischievous smile.

"And, _I_ believe that it was _you_ who asked _me_ to dance… And that's exactly what I was doing, dancing."

The high school graduate was tempted to kiss her soft-looking lips.

_Sing it again_

"I suppose you're right, otoko-sama."

Nanba pouted, "I'm not a boy; I'm a _man_, and I'll have you know that I graduated high school last year."

"Oh… Last year you say? Well, I guess your right… I _shouldn't _be calling you otoko-sama… _Kodomo-chan…_"

Nanba tried not to grin as he responded, "Whatever you say, onna-chibi."

_Let's all get up and dance to a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born_

She put her hand over her mouth delicately in faux offence, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Pulling her over to the side, sitting her in his lap, he brought his mouth to her ear, "You _bet_ I do…" He mumbled, letting his warm breath blow over the woman's ear.

She pushed herself off of his lap, and grabbed his hand again. "I like this song." She said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "Now, c'mon you damn perv, it's a slow song… And make sure your hands don't go below my waist."

Nanba pouted, but followed her anyway, enjoying the faint crimson that flushed her face, coloring the tips of her ears.

_Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know _

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rawr…" He mumbled, "Feisty, are we."

The girl pulled back, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Only if you want me to be…"

Pulling her partners head down, she brushed her lips against his so softly that if he wasn't paying attention, he would have missed it. Then, as he dipped his head down, trying to catch her lips with his again, she angled her head so she could whisper in his ear, "You're too tall…"

_Your mother should know  
_

"Mmm…" He mumbled, not quite satisfied, "You're just too short."

He watched her cobalt eyes twinkle with delight, and she giggled as she hugged him like a little girl would her father.

"Ah… I like you… What's your name?"

_Lift up your hearts and sing me a song  
That was a hit before your mother was born_

Once again pulling her off of the dance floor, he smirked as she looked up at him with an innocent expression on her face.

"C'mon…" He said, tugging on her arm, having gotten a hold on her wrist. "Let's go get something to eat…"

_Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know _

Pouting, the woman silently brooded, disliking being taken off of the dance floor. "I still don't know your name, Kodomo-chan…"

_Your mother should know _

He froze, and seemed to be deep in thought, "I'll tell you when you tell me yours." He responded after a second.

Sticking out her tongue, she crossed her arms across her chest, having forced her wrist out of his grip, but continued to follow him.

"Never!" She cried out playfully, jabbing her fist in the air.

_Your mother should know  
_

She paused suddenly, eyes glazing over, "Oh… crap…"

Nanba tried not to laugh… She was just so cute… but what was wrong? Why did she stop walking?

_Your mother should know _

"Mama! Hey! How are you!"

The words seemed to catch the boy off guard.

_Sing it again_

"Ah, yes, I'm fine, this is my _friend_… I met him at a club… We're strictly friends, I assure you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her.

Nanba didn't like that word… _friend_

After all, she had kissed him! On the lips! He should be introduced as _more _than her friend! He decided to play along, "Hello, Ma'am I was just taking your daughter out to get something to eat."

The middle aged woman smiled at him. "Why, that's very kind of you! My daughter doesn't exactly get out much, so it's very good that you've gotten her out of the house and away from her work!"

Nanba nodded and rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. "Of course, ma'am, everyone needs a break from their work!"

Kagome, whom had latched on to his arm, was looking up at him, amused. Her big blue eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

_Though she was born a long, long time ago  
Your mother should know _

Kagome let go of him and giggled, "Yes, well, Mama… We must be off if we want to find somewhere that will be open at this hour."

Her mother's eyes lit up, "Oh! Of course! Good luck with your search! And good luck, because as I'm sure you know by now, my daughter has a stomach like a black hole!"

"Mama!" Her daughter cried out, embarrassment coloring her cheeks even further.

Nanba grinned as they watched her mom walk away, "Black hole?"

"Shut up…" She managed out.

_Your mother should know _

Once she had finally gotten over her embarrassment, she elbowed him lightly, "Are you really taking me out for food?"

He looked at her, "I dunno. I just said something. Do you _want_ to get food?"

She coughed and looked away, "Not really…"

"Then what do you want to do…?"

She smiled up at him, "Let's just walk."

He smiled back at her, "Sure."

_Your mother should know _

Finally she stopped them, and she turned around to face him. "Thank you, for tonight."

She grabbed his smooth hands and held them in her small, calloused ones.

His eyes trailed down to her naturally crimson lips, "No, thank _you_…"

She giggled at him, winking at the boy, "You realize by that telling my mother you were my friend, you are obligated to talk to me again.

He grinned, "I look forward to it."

_Your mother should know _

"I still need your name." She murmured softly.

"I still need yours too." He reminded her.

A wave of nostalgia overwhelmed him, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Hearing her sigh, he pulled away, his hands falling to his sides.

_Your mother should know _

"Why did you ask me to dance tonight?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

She turned to look at him, her light periwinkle eyes glowing innocently…

"Because, you looked lonely…"

She looked down, a melancholy expression on her face, "And I was lonely too…"

_Your mother should know_

"Nanba, Minami." He breathed out, extending his large hand.

"Higurashi, Kagome." She answered back smoothly, taking his palm in hers, "pleasure meeting you. I hope we can become regular acquaintances."

All Nanba could do was nod as he finally did what he wanted to all evening…

Lowering his head to hers, he devoured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Reluctantly breaking apart, he slipped a thin white card out of his pocket. Placing it in his hand, he turned around and walked away, leaving a _very_ pleased woman behind him. "See you 'round, _Nanba_…"

"Count on it… _Kagome_…"

Ijou-desu

MB: That was longer than I expected…

MB: I'm off to go mope around 'till I find my Mouthpiece…

GR: …


End file.
